postvirusriversidefandomcom-20200214-history
The Absolute Basics Everyone Must Know
The following is''' very basic information that people must understand before joining our RP. While other pages may contain more detailed information on any particular subject, this will help Beginners get a gist of what is happening. Be sure to read The Rules as well! Important Information The Virus *The Virus is what caused the demise of civilization'. 90% of the world's population died on in a few short months. 4% became Night Terrors. 1% were given "magical powers". The other 5% remained relatively normal. It has been one hundred years since the Virus. The only ones that remember Pre-Virus times are magicians with unusual longevity or elderly people with vague retention of their childhood. Night Terrors *'Night Terrors are deformed, beastly men and women whom roam in darkness'. In the day, they prefer to reside in such places as caves, basements, parking garages, and subways. At night, they graze the land for sustenance. Endowed with exceptional strength, a one-to-one fight generally owes an advantage to the Terrors, and they operate in packs as small as five and as great as eleven. Most tend to attack at close range, but some varieties are able to project a corrosive acid from special glands developed in their mouths. They have also been known to rape victims of both genders. While they can impregnate a woman, no formal documentation of the behavior or appearance of the offspring has been recorded. No one is allowed to make and roleplay as a Night Terror. Mages *'Mages usually have dominion over one particular magic, whether elemental, kinetic, or of more mundane and inconspicuous function. Mages are sometimes referred to as "magicians", or "wizards".'' If you want your character to be a mage, you will have to ask permission for it'' and study our extensive (hopefully) magic page. Economy *Because of a mixture of ensuing gang wars immediately after the virus and region-by-region legislation involving firearms, '''bullets range from somewhat rare to almost impossible to find. So much so, that ammo have become the currency of many places in the wastes. No Humans *'There are no humans in this world.' There never have and never will be, as they are simply not part of the setting. Strictly speaking, its just the Animans (furres/furries/anthropomorphs). Players wishing to join in will '''not '''be refused on the grounds of being human, but will be asked to make some modifications to their character. Predator and Prey *Pre-Virus society divided the Animans into two parts: predators and prey. Predators dominated society and were the politicians, desk jockeys, royalty, lawyers, doctors, business owners, etc. Most preys served as the underclasses, doing a lot of the labor and living in poverty. In a Post-Virus society, it does not matter as much, but some more conservative-minded people still try to adhere to the old ideas. In essence, this resembles Victorian society. Setting *Technology roughly comparable to ours but wrapped in an late 50s, early 60s motif part because of the Fallout Patch. There were some greater advancements (such as robotics) but other advances never had a chance to flourish (space travel). Character Creation You will need to have a character that fits well into this universe, as the information above and elsewhere on the Wiki provides. You will also need to create your own character page for your character. Here's an example. Flexibility and creativity are appreciated! It does not have to be complete as the example provided (though detail is always preferable). All you really need to provide is the Basics, Stats and the Furcadia Description (be it old or new). After you have created it, one of the other players with Mod-status will see if its worthy and will either include, outright reject it or discuss a few alterations so that the character adheres to game play better. Category:Informative Information